


I'm Just a Moment Behind

by thistidalwave



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re more than just brothers, right?” Cooper asks, and Blaine’s heart stutters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just a Moment Behind

“We’re more than just brothers, right?” Cooper asks, and Blaine’s heart stutters. 

_How does he know? Does he want this, too? He can’t. I’m the fucked up one; he can’t be the same way._

“We’re friends, too,” Cooper continues. 

Blaine stares, blinks, thinks, _of course_. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted us to be,” he says, and ignores the dryness in his throat, the feeling like a punch in the gut sinking into his bones.

-

They’re in the choir room, doors closed, the hallway outside dark and silent while florescent lights hum and glare down on them. Blaine fiddles with the video camera, trying to get the best quality picture. Cooper is pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, muttering unintelligibly and every so often pointing in emphasis.

“Okay,” Blaine says. “Ready?” Cooper stops pacing, nods. “And... action.” 

Blaine presses the record button as Cooper steps forward, hand outstretched. “No, wait.”

Blaine hits the button again. “What’s up? You’ve got this, Coop, you know you do, so--”

“It’s not that,” Cooper interrupts. “It’s something you said in the auditorium. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Was it the thing with the pointing? Because you know I was just mad, we’ve worked it out now, right?”

Cooper shakes his head, steps closer to Blaine. Blaine fights the urge to step away, tries not to think about moving closer and pressing himself up against Cooper. “See,” Cooper says, his voice oddly low, “you said that friends was all you ever wanted us to be, and I think you were lying.”

“What?” Blaine sputters. “I wasn’t lying, of course I want us to be friends!”

“Maybe so,” Cooper agrees. He’s standing right in front of Blaine now, too close for comfort, really, but Blaine is paralyzed, unable to remember how to move his muscles with Cooper right there, smelling like the same cologne he’s used since high school, the cologne Blaine could always smell on his sheets when he’d crawled into Cooper’s unused bed after a particularly bad day at school, pretending his brother was there for him. Cooper raises his hand, lays his palm gently on Blaine’s cheek. “I think you want us to be something more than friends. I think... you want this.”

And then he kisses Blaine, and Blaine can’t help but melt into it, rolling up onto his toes to press in closer just like he always has to do with Kurt. Cooper kisses nothing like Kurt, though--Kurt is sweetness and smooth porcelain where Cooper is peppermint and the scratch of his five o’clock shadow against Blaine’s face.

Blaine pushes away, keeps a steady hand on Cooper’s chest. “Coop, we can’t. It’s--”

“Shhh.” Cooper puts his own hand over Blaine’s, tangles their fingers together and pulls his hand away. “Trust me,” he says. “It’s okay.”

“But you can’t, you can’t be like this,” Blaine bursts out. “It was supposed to be just me, I’m the one with the fucked up brain, I’m the one who can’t do anything right, I’m--”

Cooper presses his index finger to Blaine’s lips to cut him off. “It’s not just you, Blaine. Can’t you just believe in something good for once? You’re not alone.” 

He slides his hand around the side of Blaine’s head, thumbs at his bottom lip. Blaine strains forward on his toes again and Cooper moves to meet him, lets Blaine bite and suck at his lips, pushes their tongues together until Blaine has to break away for breath and then moves to kiss his way along Blaine’s jawline, down his neck to his collarbone, sucking quickly fading red marks into the skin.

“Coop,” Blaine breathes as Cooper drops to his knees. “Coop, what--”

“Shhh, squirt,” Cooper says as he deftly undoes Blaine’s belt, tugs down the zipper on Blaine’s pants, unbuttons them and pushes away the fabric of his underwear just enough to free his erection. 

“Cooper--” Blaine tries to protest again, voice in his higher register now, obviously laced with want.

“Trust me. Can you do that, little brother?” Cooper watches Blaine’s face carefully, watches him screw up his eyes, nod quickly. “Say it.”

Blaine swallows. “I trust you,” he says, and Cooper doesn’t hesitate any longer, just takes the tip of Blaine’s cock in his mouth, licking around it and sucking it down. Blaine’s legs shake and his hands find a place to grip in Cooper’s hair, moans falling from his lips as Cooper takes more and more of him in despite his attempts to stifle them. His hips buck forward and Cooper hums his approval before pulling off and saying, “Come on, let me have it. Show me how much you want it.”

Blaine groans as Cooper puts his mouth around him again, letting his jaw go slack so that Blaine can fuck into his mouth as hard as he wants, taking whatever his little brother wants to dish out. Blaine lets out a throaty moan at a particularly deep thrust and Cooper is suddenly extremely and uncomfortably aware of his own erection straining against his pants. He reaches down to undo his jeans and fist his cock in long lazy strokes that contrast the pace Blaine is setting.

Cooper can tell when Blaine is about to come--his fists tighten in Cooper’s hair, his thrusts turn shallow and fast, and when Cooper looks up through his eyelashes, his head is thrown back exposing ages of sweaty skin rippling over the muscles of his neck. He comes down Cooper’s throat and Cooper works to swallow it all, jacking himself to orgasm all over his hand and the choir room floor.

Blaine stares down at his brother, Blaine’s come smeared down the side of his mouth, his own come dripping from his hand, and isn’t that a heady thought, that Blaine had made his big brother come just by fucking his face. 

He has to sit down. 

He stumbles back into one of the red plastic chairs and sits there, dazed, until Cooper walks on his knees over to Blaine and wipes his hand off on Blaine’s jeans.

“Coop!” Blaine protests, staring at his brother in disgust. 

Cooper shrugs, standing up and doing his pants back up before sitting down in the seat next to Blaine. “Deal with it, squirt,” he says. “It’s your fault, anyway.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Well, you’ve got a little something that’s _your_ fault on your face.” He reaches out to grab the collar of Cooper’s jacket, pulling him closer so that he can lick his own come off Cooper’s face before kissing him soundly, tasting himself mixed with his brother everywhere inside his mouth.

“Kinky,” Cooper says when Blaine pulls away. “If I had known I would have let you lick off my hand. You do that with your boyfriend?”

Blaine starts to answer before really registering it. His eyes widen. “Kurt--”

“Relax,” Cooper interrupts. “Something tells me he’ll be up for an invitation to the party next time.” Blaine considers that, decides it’s probably true. Cooper tilts his head in thought. “We’re good, right? This is-- good?”

“Yeah,” Blaine says, shooting Cooper a smile. “We’re good.”

“Great,” Cooper says, hopping to his feet and smacking Blaine on the shoulder. “You tuck that back in, I’ll get shit to clean up with, and then it’s back to filming my fabulous audition.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and watches Cooper walk away, thinking that maybe what Cooper said was right--he does have something good. He isn’t alone.


End file.
